


I Wish You A Very Clexa Christmas

by laddyqueen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laddyqueen/pseuds/laddyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa Christmas one shots.  Should post one a day.  Prompts (in order) bellow</p><p>1. Holiday music<br/>2. Getting a tree<br/>3. Christmas baking/cookies<br/>4. Putting up decorations<br/>5. Gingerbread house<br/>6. Mistletoe<br/>7. Fire place cuddles<br/>8. Christmas sweater<br/>9. Holiday cards<br/>10. Looking at lights/decorations<br/>11. Secret Santa<br/>12. Dinner with relatives<br/>13. Last minute shopping<br/>14. Christmas Eve<br/>15. Christmas morning</p><p>Note: I found these prompts on tumblr and honestly thought that I saved the original post so that I could give credit to whoever actually came up with this particular list, but apparently I didn't. So for that I apologize. </p><p>I do not own The 100 or any of its characters. </p><p>Happy Holidays!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holiday Music

Clarke and Lexa had very different opinions about when it was appropriate to start listening to Christmas music. Lexa was always the one to say wait until after Thanksgiving, if not longer, while Clarke would start listening to Christmas music as early as October.  So Clarke was more then surprised when she woke-up at Lexa’s apartment the day before Thanksgiving to the sound of Christmas music.  Clarke smiled when she realized her typically stoic girl friend was singing along to ‘All I want for Christmas is You.’

“Lex. What are you doing?  I thought you wanted to save the Christmas joy until it was actually Christmas, you at least that’s what you said in the car yesterday.” Clarke asked when she found her girl friend in the kitchen dancing and singing. 

“Oh.  It’s the radio, nothing else good was playing so I stopped here. I was going to change in a minute, because it’s to early.”  Lexa said with a definitive nodded.  She walked over to the radio and turned it off.  

Clarke smiled when she heard Lexa start to hum the Mariah Carry hit to herself, but didn’t mention it.

After breakfast, and a not-so-productive joint shower, Clarke kissed Lexa on the check and smiled.  “I should get going, my mom wanted me to help her with pies and stuff this afternoon. You still planning on coming tomorrow?”

Lexa nodded.  

“Bring Anya too. Bye Lex.”  With that the blonde left the apartment, leaving Lexa alone in her now silent apartment.  Lexa smiled to herself and turned the radio back on.  ‘Santa Baby’ was just coming to an end.  The brunette sighed.  Anya was right, her girl friend really was starting to rub off on her.


	2. Getting a tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa takes Clarke to pick out a tree.

Lexa smiled as she carried the few boxes up form her car, with the help of Anya.  Today her girlfriend was coming over to help them decorate for Christmas. This was really the first time Lexa and Anya had decorated their apartment since moving into it a few years earlier.

“I can’t believe we are decorating because your damn girlfriend thinks it important.”  Anya scoffed as she put the box of their old decorations in the corner of the room.  “I never thought you’d be so whipped.”

“Anya, it’s important to her, especially because she can’t go home for the holidays.  I want her to feel at home here.”  Lexa resonded. She had been a little on edge since she invited Clarke to celebrate the holidays with her and her sister, even more since Anya pointed out that they didn’t really have an Christmas traditions. “It was to be perfect.”

Anya gagged. “God you are so gross. I’m going out. See you tonight.”

“You’re not going to help us decorate?” Lexa asked, looking up.

“And suffer through not only your peppy girls friends enthusiastic Christmas cheer but also your disgusting love. No fucking way. I plan on being out late.” Anya replied as she put on her coat.

“Anya, its barely one in the afternoon. Where do you plan to go all day? And you said you liked Clarke.” Lexa asked as she fixed herself something to eat.

“You don’t need to know where I’m going. And I didn’t say I didn’t like her just that she is enthusiastic about Christmas, something I never understood. I thought you might enjoy the privacy, anyway.”  Anya answered. “I’m going now. 

“Whatever, bye. Tell your boyfriend I said hi.” Lexa yelled after her sister as she left the apartment.  Lexa was sure her sister was seeing someone, or at least sleeping with someone, though Anya ignored her whenever she brought it up.

* * *

Clarke was excited, in a bittersweet sort of way.  She was celebrating Christmas with her girlfriend and her girlfriend’s sister since her mother was out of the country and she couldn’t be with her own family for Christmas. Lexa had agreed to spend one of her days off decorating her apartment for Christmas with the blonde, much to Anya’s dismay.  Clarke’s phone went off as she looked for her other glove.

 

Lexa Woods <3

 

<Outside now. Ready to get a tree?>

<Yep, be right down!>

<Good.  I’m excited too!>

 

Clarke climbed into the passenger’s seat of Lexa’s car and leaned across to kiss her girlfriend on the check. “So they had a good selection of trees when I was at Costco the other day with Raven.”

Lexa nodded as she pulled in to traffic. “I had some place else in mind. 

“Alright, mind if I play some holiday music?” Clarke asked, despite the fact that she had already set up her phone with the aux cord.

“Not at all, go ahead. Lexa said with a smile.

An hour of Christmas music later Clarke lowered the volume, starting to worry about where Lexa was taking them. “Hey, Lex, where are we going? We are pretty far out to the city.”

“Yeah.  We should be there soon.”  Lexa answered and turned the music back up.

Lexa was right. It wasn’t even fifteen minutes latter that they pulled up in front of a tree stand.

“We are getting a real tree?! OH MY GOD!  You’re the best Lexa!”  Clarke all but shrieked when the car stop. She kissed Lexa again. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t find a place where we could cut it down ourselves.  They were all to far.” Lexa said, glad to see Clarke was excited about the tree.

Clarke and Lexa spent the next half and hour picking out the perfect tree.  Lexa had even brought a measuring tape and taken measurements of her apartment so they would be sure it would fit.  When the found the tree Lexa went to find someone to wrap it up for them.

“First Christmas together?” The elderly man asked as he counted change for Lexa, Clarke had gone to the rest room.

“Yeah, my girlfriend couldn’t go home for Christmas so I’m trying to make it specially.  My sister and I don’t really have any holiday traditions.” Lexa explained.

The man handed her the change. “Well your doing well.  She looks like she’s really enjoying this.”

“Thank you.”  Lexa responded.  “Merry Christmas.”

Lexa and Clarke stopped at Wal-Mart on the way back into the city to buy a tree stand and lights. Clarke order pizza on her phone, that they picked up before going back to Lexa’s. 

The girls ate their pizza after setting up the tree in the stand in the corner where the boxes had been.

“I can’t believe you took me to get a real tree.  You’re amazing, you know that?” Clarke said, for about the thousandth time since the arrived at the tree strand hours ago.

Lexa blushed.  “Lets get started.  This tree won’t decorate itself.”

Lexa and Clarke decorated the tree well into the night before going to sleep in Lexa’s room.  Lexa texted Anya to make sure she was okay and simple got their code word back.  Lexa smiled knowing her sister was safe and happy and joined her girlfriend in bed.


	3. Christmas baking/Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tries to bake, and fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this one a little early because the Tomorrow is going to be crazy for me. 
> 
> Happy Holidays.

It was Clarke and Lexa’s first Christmas as wives and Lexa was determined to make it perfect. Clarke would be at the hospital all day, and Lexa had the day off.  The brunette was determined to have all the Christmas cookies done so her wife could relax when she got home from work.  Tomorrow was the first of many Christmas parties they were expected to attend; Clarke always brought the cookies.

 “Fuck.” Lexa yelled as she pulled yet another ruined batch of cookies out of the oven.  These ones were burnt, the first ones didn’t have any sugar, and the second batch too much flour.  Lexa flipped to the next card.  “No bakes. I should be able to handle that.”

She was wrong.  She hadn’t realized no bakes meant cooking on the stove, over cooked after adding the oats and ended up with chocolate oatmeal.

“How does Clarke do this every year?” Lexa wondered aloud. Each year Clarke made no less the 10 different types of cookies, some year there were fifteen. The cookies were then arranged on platters and taken to the parties so that a variety was had at each party. Lexa sighed and threw away the failed no bakes. 

Three batches of cookies latter Lexa gave up.  “I guess there is a reason Clarke makes the cookies and not me.”

Lexa looked at her phone to check the time and noticed she had missed a text from Clarke.

 

Clarke Griffin-Woods <3 <3

 

<Hey.  I should be home by five. See you then! XOXO>

<Can’t wait>

 

Lexa smiled and started making dinner, she may not be able to bake but she could cook.

About an hour later, Clarke smiled when she entered her apartment to find her wife finishing up dinner. “Hmm. Smells great Lex. This is why I married you.”

Clarke put down the bags she was carrying and walked over to her wife and kissed her softly. “I can’t wait to make cookies with you tonight.”

“About that.  We may need to run to the store.” Lexa muttered.

“I already picked stuff up.” Clarke said with a smile. 

“How’d you know we needed it?” Lexa asked.

“It was just a guess, a guess that you would try to make the cookies while I was gone and fail. Was I right?”  Clarke smirked.  Lexa was always taking on more then she could handle, especially when she thought she could surprise Clarke. 

Lexa smiled and blushed. She should have known her wife would guess what she was up to all day.  A few minutes later Lexa and Clarke sat down to eat dinner.  After their meal Clarke put Lexa on music duty and started on the cookies.

At 12:30 Lexa took the last of the cookies out of the oven and turned it off before picking up her sleeping wife from the coach and carrying her to bad.  They had a long day of cookie decorating before the party the next day.


	4. Putting up Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in my "Tougher then Life" verse. Clarke brings traditions form the Ark back to earth with her.

Clarke’s first winter on earth was anything but happy.  She was determined to make her second winter better, for her and her daughter a like.  Clarke had spent the entire day at the market buying things she could turn in to decorations. She wasn’t sure the exact date but figured it was close enough to when Christmas should be to celebrate. She was hanging a string of small crystal pieces on the wall when Lexa came in.  Irene was sitting in the middle of the floor coloring with so wax crayons Clarke had gotten her that day.

“ _Clarke what are you doing?”_ Lexa asked. 

“ _Decorating for…_ Christmas. Sorry I don’t know the trigedasleng word.”  Clarke responded without stopping her work. 

“Christmas? _Is that an Ark thing?”_ Lexa asked, still confused by Clarke’s actions. “ _Why must you decorate for this_ Christmas?”

Clarke paused and turned to Lexa.  _“It is an old earth religious holiday. It was the celebration of the birth of Jesus the Savior; I don’t know the whole legend.  We still celebrated it in space though.  My father would always trade for gifts for me. It’s one of my favorite childhood memories.  I thought I would celebrate it with you and Irene, on Earth.”_ Clarke explained.

“ _But what’s the point?”_ Lexa was still confused.  They didn’t celebrate pointless things like this Sky holiday of Clarke’s but they did celebrate the changing of the seasons and the blessing of the Great Spirit, maybe this is like that. 

“ _To show your love for others. To show spend time with family. We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”_ Clarke muttered, _“I just thought it might be nice.”_

 _“Of course Clarke. How can I help?”_ Lexa smiled, still confused but recognizing that this was something important to Clarke.

Clarke showed Lexa how to cut out snowflakes out of some of the paper she had found that day.  Lexa smiled and gathered up some of the paper Irene had scribbled on and put aside, making the snowflakes out of those.  When she was done she helped Clarke hang them up.  As they worked to decorate the house Clarke further explained her Christmas, and Lexa decided it was like their celebrates of the Great Spirit.

“ _There. It looks good right Lexa?”_ Clarke said, taking a step back after the last of the snowflakes were hung.

“ _Sha.  It looks good.”_ Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek. “ _I like this tradition of yours we should do it every year.”_

So for the rest of their long lives together Clarke and Lexa decorated for winter though the Christmas connection was lost and replaced with some of the winter traditions on Trikru.  It wasn’t long until the tradition became the norm in not only Polis but many of the villages in all 12 clans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure how I feel about this but I was struggling to come with ideas for decorating and I was thinking about what type of christmas traditions both the Grounders and the Sky people might have after Jason's tweet about a christmas episode. This is what resulted. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Happy Holidays.


	5. Gingerbread Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa remember childhood Christmases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry. I didn't get anything posted yesterday. I had and exam and two projects today and didn't have time to write. Hope that the fluffiness of this makes up for the lack of one yesterday!
> 
> Happy Holidays.

Clarke and Lexa were curled up somewhere in Abby’s house hiding from the many guests. Each year Abby had a huge Christmas party, it had been Lexa’s favorite thing when they were younger (mostly because she would guide Clarke through the house so that they went through all the doorways that Abby had hung mistletoe in), but now that she and Clarke where engaged everyone was just pestering them about wedding plans or telling them that they couldn’t make out in the doorways under the mistletoe.

“She’ll come looking for us you know that right?” Clarke asked when she felt Lexa slip her hand under her shirt. 

“Let her.” Lexa hummed and leaned in to kiss her fiancé.

Clarke pulled away.  “You want my mom to catch us going at it like teenagers during her Christmas party?”

Lexa frowned.  “Fine. Why would she come find us? She has guest to entertain?" 

“I told her we would judge the gingerbread house contest.” Clarke answered and she pushed Lexa’s wild hair out of her face.  It was one of Abby’s traditions to but kits for the children present to make gingerbread houses.  Each year one of the adults awarded the prizes, things like most magically and winter-wonderlandy-est. “Remember our first Chirstmas party?”

“Yes how could I forget you whipped my ass with your decorating skills.” Lexa giggle thinking back to the memory.

 

**20 YEARS EALIER**

Seven-year-old Lexa ran back into the house.  “Indra, Anya come on lets go! We are going to be late.”

“Lexa, no yelling in the house!” Twelv-year-old Anya yelled back at her little sister.

“Both of you know better.  I know your exicited Lexa but you have to calm down.  Promise me you will be good at Mrs. Griffin’s party.  Respectiful.”  Indra leveled with Lexa and looked her in the eye, only turning her attention to Anya when Lexa nodded.  “And Anya same goes for you, and be nice to your sister.” 

“Fine.” Anya mumbled before adding a nod and a smile in response to the stern look Indra gave the older girl.

Indra smiled to herself, gather her keys, and shuffled the two girls out the door.  They had barely lived in Ton DC for three months and she was glad that both girls were making friends quickly, especially Lexa, who had had some issues at their school in Polis.

Lexa insisted that they listen to Christmas songs on the way to the Griffin’s, Anya even sang along.  When they pulled up outside the Griffin’s large home Indra reminded both girls to be on their best behavior. 

Before they were even halfway to the door a little blonde girl about Lexa’s age came running out the front door toward them.  As soon as she caught site of her Lexa sprinted toward her.

“Lexa you’re here! My mom said we could make gingerbread houses!” The blonde smiled and grabbed Lexa’s hand pulling her toward the house at full speed.

“Clarke.” Lexa giggled as her friend pulled her forward.

“No running Lexa!”  Indra yelled after the girls, though she knew the effort was hopeless.

Clarke led Lexa straight to the kitchen.  “Mom.  Lexa’s here. Can we make gingerbread houses now?”

“Hello Lexa. Did Indra and Anya stay as well?”  Abby said with a smile. 

“Yes Abby.” Lexa replied.

“Clarke go sit at the table.  I’ll bring the stuff out to you in a minute.”  Abby said when she heard the door close.

Clarke pulled Lexa back out into the dinning room where they found Anya and Indra as well as some of the other neighborhood kids, the Blake kids, Octavia and Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, Harper, and Wells.  Abby followed not far behind them with trays of gingerbread kits.

“Hello Indra I’m glad you could make it.  The other adults are in the living room.  I’ll be out as soon as I have them set up. Anya would you like to make a gingerbread house as well?”  Abby asked. Anya nodded and took the seat between her sister and Bellamy, the only other kid her age there. Indra reminded the girls to behave and went to join the other adults. 

“Alright. There are only two rules. Have fun and don’t get icing in your hair.” Abby said with a smile.  “I’ll be in the living room if you need anything.”

The kids all set out to try and figure out how to make gingerbread houses out of the graham cracker pieces Abby had given them.  In the end Clarke’s and Monty’s were the only ones that actually looked like houses, and everyone ended up with icing in their hair.

 

**PRESENT DAY**

 Lexa kissed Clarke again. “Monty’s may have been sturdier, but your was prettier.” 

Clarke laughed.  “I liked yours too.” 

“Clarke, it was four graham cracker on a plate covered in candy and icing, I don’t even thing it counts as a gingerbread house.”  Lexa reminded her.

“Well it was still nice. It tasted good.  That was the first time you kissed me too.  Your lips tasted like cookies and cocoa.  I thought Anya was going to die from laughing so hard.” Clarke teased.

“Whatever. I had to follow the rules of mistletoe, that not something you can just ignore.” Lexa replied.

The door opened and Lexa pulled her hand out of Clarke’s shirt.

“Girls. Abby sent me to get Clarke for the gingerbread contest.”  Anya said. “Also thank you for being clothed.”

Clarke kissed Lexa again before getting up, grabbing her hand, and pulling her off toward the kitchen.


	6. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke surprises Lexa with mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter so if thats not your thing consider yourself warned.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Lexa came through the door after a long day at work.  She was preparing for the biggest case of her life, and it had been a long and stressful day.  She frowned when she didn’t find Clarke right away, she had been so looking forward to spending the evening cuddled up with the blonde.

“Clarke, you home?”  She called.

“Yeah, I’m in our room?”  Clarke yelled back.

Lexa smiled and headed toward their bedroom.  Her jaw dropped at what she found there.

Clarke was lounging on their bed in nothing but a black and red lace bra and panties set and a Santa hat.  Lexa picked her jaw up off the floor and swallowed before stepping forward.

Clarke sat up. “Don’t take another step.  It appears you’ve found yourself under some mistletoe, you know the rules.”

Lexa looked up and sure enough there was plastic mistletoe hanging in her doorway.  She turned back to make a comment about it to Clarke and found that the blonde was already off the bed standing just a few inches from her.  She pulled Clarke in for a heated kiss. Clarke jumped up and wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist, and Lexa supported her lovers weight with her hands under her perfect ass.

“Lex.” Clarke moaned as she pulled away, eyes dark with need.

Lexa walked toward the bed and put Clarke down before stripping down to her own underware and laying herself over Clarke to kiss her again, one hand found its way to Clarke’s breast while the other pushed the blonde’s hips into the bed as she tried to buck into Lexa.

“Lexa please.  I’m so wet. I need you.”  Clarke moaned, her own hands wander over Lexa’s body.

Lexa smirked and slipped her hand into Clarke’s panties. She whimpered when she was met with a warm wetness.  She slowly started to circle Clarke’s clit until Clarke was a whimpering mess on the bed below her. Only then did Lexa her re-position herself and remove her lovers ruined panties.  Lexa kissed the inside of both Clarke’s thighs before turning her skilled mouth to the blonde’s dripping core.  She ran her tongue through the soaked folds before focusing the movement of her tongue on the whimpering girls swallon clit and inserting two fingers into her.  She started at a moderate pass and built to match Clarke’s moans and demands.  Soon she felt the blonde’s walls clench around her fingers and heard Clarke scream her name as she came.  She didn’t stop and shortly after the Clarke’s first organism the blonde was cumming again… and again.

When Clarke caught her breath and opened her eyes Lexa moved her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean.  Clarke promptly grabbed Lexa and kissed her again, tasting herself on Lexa’s lips.

“Your amazing you know that?”  Clarke praised.

“I’ve been told.”  Lexa said with a smirk. “Also the mistletoe was a nice touch.”

Clarke flipped them to reverse their positions. “I thought you might like it.”


	7. Fireplace Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke cuddle by the fireplace. Clarke receives a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not having this posted yesterday. Its finals week for me so life is extra crazy. I'm going to try really hard to have something done to post for tomorrow!! Sorry in advance if it isn't up tomorrow!!
> 
> Happy Holidays.

Lexa had thought it was a good idea to take Clarke skiing for their second Christmas together, they had been dating for almost 2 years, and she wanted to make it special.  She hadn’t realized it was going to be well below zero all week long. 

“I’m sorry the weather is so bad, babe.”  Lexa said as she shuffled across the room toward where Clarke was siting. 

“Lex. It’s fine.  Its not like you control the weather.  The cabin is really nice anyway.  What do you want to do for the rest of the night?” Clarke replied. 

Somehow the girls found away to entertain themselves for the evening.

* * *

A few days later the weather was a bit warmer, and Clarke suggested that they go out and try to ski.  They spent a few hours out on the smallest, easiest slopes.  Clarke fell more times then she could count, but it was fine because each time she fell Lexa offered a loving kiss to make it better. It was starting to get dark when Lexa suggested the get dinner at the ski lodge then head back to their cabin.

Clarke was impressed with the ski lodge dinner.  She had fish and Lexa had steak each paired with a different wine. After they finished eating Lexa ordered cake to go.  Once the cake was packaged and the bill added to their tab Lexa and Clarke boarded the shuttle that took them back to their cabin.

“Why don’t you go change into something warm and comfy Clarke. I’ll start a fire and put some water on for cocoa, and we can eat by the fire.”  Lexa said as she headed for the kitchen when they got back. 

Clarke nodded and headed to their room to change.  She came back a few minutes later in her warmest pajamas and slippers. “Lex, go change. I’ll finish the cocoa.”

By the time Lexa returned the cocoa was done and Clarke had put the cake on plates.  Lexa kissed her girl friends cheek and picked up her plate and mug before leading the way into the other room where they curled up together and at their cake.

“Lexa. Thank you for this trip. It might just be my favorite Christmas gift ever.”  They had shifted so that Clarke was laying with her head on Lexa’s chest with Lexa strong arms wrapped around her.

“Thanks, but I have something else for you, its small though.” Lexa mumbled into Clarke’s hair.

“What!! Lexa no.  You don’t need to get me anything else.  This trip, and spending the holidays with you, that’s my gift.” Clarke shot up and turned to give the brunette a series look.  

“Well technically this trip is form all our friends, to both of us. I didn’t pay a cent for this. This is your gift from me.” Lexa smiled shyly and handed the blonde a small box with a bow on it.

Clarke frowned and took the box but didn’t open it.  “I’m going to ask O and Raven if the trip was really from them, and if it wasn’t I’m not accepting anything else from you.”

Lexa nodded and shifted her eyes form Clarke’s to the box in her hand. “Fine.  Please just open the gift.”

“Lex, Chirstmas is still two days away.”  Clarke pointed out.

“I know but I can’t wait any longer please open it.”  Lexa said.

“Fine.” Clarke mumble and lifted the box form her lap.  “You sure, Lex.” 

“Yes Clarke open it.”  Lexa replied. 

Clarke open the box and forgot how to breathe.  It was a ring, well rather rings, matching diamond rings, rings that were so obviously engagement rings. She looked up to meet Lexa’s eyes.

“Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?”  Lexa said as she looked into the blonde’s eyes.

“Yes. Yes. Oh god Yes.  Lexa!!” Clarke all but squealed as she sprung forward to meet Lexa with a tight hug and a deep kiss.

When they broke apart Lexa took the ring form Clarke and slipped it on her finger, and Clarke put the matching ring on Lexa finger.

“Just so you know I take back what I said about not accepting this gift if you did in fact pay for this trip.  Also this is by far the best gift I’ve ever received. I love you Lexa.” Clarke said as she admired the ring on her finger. 

“I love you too Clarke.”  Lexa grinned and leaned in to kiss her fiancé.

Clarke and Lexa weren’t concerned when the temperature dropped again the next day and it was to cold to ski; they were more then happy to spend the remainder of the day in each other’s arms.   


	8. Christmas Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surpise another update less then an hour later!! I was really excited about this one and just couldn't wait. I may still try to post another one for today if I can because I've missed a few days now, but I'm not making any promises. Anyway, hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Happy Holidays!!

**CHRISTMAS 2031**

Lexa and Clarke had one Christmas tradition that was, technically, older then their relationship.  It started the year before they started dating, when their little groups were thrown together by Octavia and Lincoln’s relationship.  Clarke and Lexa had drawn each other’s names in the Secret Santa, and knowing nothing about the other both went with a generic Christmas themed gag gift, a ugly Christmas sweater; excepted that somehow they both picked out the same sweater to give as a gift. The next year when the were dating they decided to purchase matching sweaters as a tribute to the event that brought them together. After that they started getting the sweaters custom made. This was their 6th sweater, their 5th as a couple, and their 3rd as wives.  Clarke had taken on the responsibility in full, wanting to surprise Lexa after what had been a particularly stressful week at work.

It was Christmas Eve day and Lexa had reluctantly gone into the office. Clarke smiled as she hung up the phone form the delivery service.  She planned to have Lexa’s sweater delivered to her at work.

* * *

Lexa hated that she had to go to work on Christmas Eve. She was supposed to spend the day with Clarke making last minute preparations for the Christmas party that night. Plus their sweater were supposed to be done today and Lexa had wanted to be there when they got it.

“Mrs. Woods-Griffin, a package just arrived for you.  Its from Clarke.”  The newest secretary said as she pushed the door open.

“Thank you, its Maya right.”  Lexa said welcoming the distraction form the casework in front of her. Maya nodded and brought the package to Lexa’s desk.  “Merry Christmas Maya.”

“Thank you.  Merry Christmas Mrs. Woods-Griffin.”  Maya said politely before leaving the Lexa office.

Lexa held the package and wondered what Clarke could have sent her. She smiled and opened it, pushing her work aside.  It was the sweater, well really it was a long sleeve shirt designed to look like a Christmas sweater. It was red with green writing that read ‘Ask me about Clexa Christmas 2032?’ with generic Christmas symbols. The back read ‘Clexa Christmas 2031!’ Lexa frowned in confusion. How could they have gotten one year wrong but not the other, any reputable company would have called to double check. She picked up her phone to call Clarke and ask her about the mistake but noticed it as two and decided to go home.

Lexa bid everyone in the office a Merry Christmas as she kicked them all out so she could lock up.  On the drive home she couldn’t stop thinking about how their sweaters were ruined by some stupid mistake and how this would be the first year they didn’t wear matching sweater, unless they wore a repeat from previous years. 

“Clarke, I’m home.” Lexa called when she got home. 

 Clarke met her in the kitchen.  “How was your day?  Did you get the package?”

“Yes, but the year is wrong.  We can’t wear them like that.  I’m so upset.” Lexa said pulling the shirt form her bag and spreading it on the counter to show Clarke the mistake.

“The years not wrong.”  Clarke said with a smile.

“Clarke, I hate to break it to you but its only 2031.  Its right on the back.”  Lexa moved to flip the shirt over to show Clarke but Clarke put her hand over the shirt to stop her.

“Lexa, ask me about next Christams.”  Clarke said with a smile.

“Fine, Clarke what’s happening next Christmas?” Lexa sighed and indulged the antics of her wife.

Clarke pulled a gift out from behind her back.  It was warped and had a ribbon tied around it. “Open this to find your answer.”

Lexa sighed again but started to unwrap the gift anyway. Her breath caught in her throat when she got the gift out of the warping.  It was a little green onesie that said ‘My Frist Clexa Christmas;’ the back simple read ‘2032.’  Lexa turned to face her wife.  “Does this mean what I think it means?” 

“If you think it means I’m pregnant and that next Christmas will be our babies first Christmas then you are right.  Though that likely won’t fit him by then.”  Clarke said, the smile still plastered on her face.

“It’s a boy! Wait how far along are you?”  Lexa exclaimed.

“Technically I don’t know the gender, and I’m about 15 weeks. Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but with the troubles we had and your stress at work I wanted to be sure. Then I came up with this idea and the shirts got delayed but I’m into the second trimester so we can start telling people if you want.”  Clarke started to ramble. The only thing that had made her worry about this plan was that she had hidden her pregnancy form her wife for so long.

“You said that the last insemination attempted didn’t take, was that a lie?” Lexa asked softly.

“No, the home test was a false negative, I didn’t realize until I was almost two months along so in reality I haven’t know for the entire time either.” Clarke relied. “Are you mad?”

Lexa sighed.  “Not at all. We are having a baby, Clarke! I’m thrilled, also this is the best possible way you could have told me you were pregnant.  I can’t wait to confuse everyone with the sweaters. 

Lexa pulled Clarke for a passionate kiss.  When they broke apart Clarke told Lexa all that she knew about the baby and went off to find the sonograms she had gotten at her last appointment. About an hour later they started to get ready for the party.

Overall the sweaters were a hit.  Everyone asked why they wore them with the wrong year and Lexa happily explained the coming expansion to their family.

 

**CHRISTMAS 2032**

When the Christmas sweater for Jacob Gustus Woods-Griffin’s first Christmas came in Lexa was thrilled.  They were simple.  They had replaced ‘Clexa Christmas’ with ‘Woods-Griffin Family Christmas Extravaganza 2032’ after much debate.  Much like the previous year the had generic Christmas symbols and were actually shirts, but Lexa loved them nonetheless.  Jake only wore his for about the first 40 minutes of the Christmas party before he spit up on his and Clarke’s forcing them both to change.  That year Clarke and Lexa also started a new Christmas tradition; they started their son’s collection of not only Christmas sweaters but also of Christmas ornaments. When Lexa put Jake to bed and found Clarke had fallen asleep on the couch she picked up her wife and smiled to herself, thinking that this might just be her favorite Christmas yet.


	9. Christmas Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrote this I found myself asking "How exactly does one write a story about christmas cards?" Well this is the result. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays!!

Clarke and Lexa were never ones to do Christmas cards. All their friends and family livid in the same city as them, they all got together each year anyway so they didn’t see the point. That is until Clarke got a job offer she couldn’t say no to, at a hospital 500 miles.  It was their first Christmas outside the city they had grown up in. Octavia and Lincoln had moved away that year as well.  The group all promised they would get together at Christmas, but with the demands of Clarke’s new job and Octavia’s unexpected and complicated pregnancy it wasn’t happening.

“We have to do cards Lexa. I want our family and friends to feel like they are part of our Christmas.” Clarke argued after Lexa shot down another card idea. 

“It just doesn’t feel right, you know.” Lexa whined and pulled her wife in close.  

“I know but I pulled the short straw and have Emergency Room duty Christmas Eve so I can’t go.  I told you that you could go.  I know how much spending the holidays with Anya means to you.” Clarke explained for the hundredth time. 

“Where my sister does mean a lot to me, I’d rather spend the holiday with you.”  Lexa muttered and pecked her wife on the check.  “What if we don’t do a picture, just a letter summing up the last few months since we moved here.” 

Clarke frowned. “I really want a picture. What about that one of you and I at that Holiday party last night at the station, that turned out well?”

“That might work. Do you want to do a picture card or just put the picture in the card?”  Lexa asked, glad they had found a picture they both agreed on. 

“I think a picture card, and we can write a little about our new lives her on the back.”  Clarke said and smiled.

“Okay.  Well I guess we know what we are doing today.”

The cards turned into a day-long event. They opted to pay a little more and get them printed that day rather then waiting a few days for the longer service. Clarke and Lexa spent the rest of the day writing personalized messages to their friends and family on the backs of the cards.  They also filled out some more generic ones to send to Lexa and Clarke’s new co-workers. By the time the cards were ready, the envelopes stuffed and stamps the post office was closed.

“I’ll drop them off on my way to work tomorrow babe.”  Lexa promised Clarke when the blonde began to worry the cards wouldn’t get to their friends and family before the holidays.

The next day the received their first Christmas card.  It was from Octavia and Lincoln and doubled as a birth announcement for their newborn daughter Aurora, named after Octavia’s mother.

Over the next few days the cards began to flood in.  One form Abby and Marcus. One from Miller and Monty. One from Raven.  They got a card from each the people that meant the most to them in addition the ones form new friends and colleges.  The most surprising card was by far the joint card from Anya and Bellamy.  Lexa and Clarke laughed about it for a good 10 minutes before calling their friends to tease them about the new development in their relationship.

Overall it was a good Christmas. The cards added a personal touch from each of their friends and family, and helped to ease the pain of being apart for Christmas.  Clarke sighed to herself as she looked at the wall of card and smiled.  She thought, maybe she could learn to love this tradition just as much as she loved their old traditions.


	10. Looking at lights/decorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa (and their son, Jake) look at Christmas decorations and lights on a drive. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Happy Holidays.

Their son had been crying for almost an hour when Lexa suggested that they take a drive. Fifteen minutes later they had a still crying Jake in the back of the car.  Lexa started driving around town.  It wasn’t long until Jake was asleep in the back seat.

“I thought he would never fall sleep.” Clarke sighed. Jake was teething and had been upset and in pain all day while Lexa was at work.

“I think we should drive around for a while longer, just to be sure he’s a sleep.”  Lexa said nodding.

“Oh, lets go look at lights. My dad used to take me when I was little.  It was one of my favorite parts of the holiday.

Lexa smiled and turned off of the back road she was currently on to head back toward the residential neighbor hoods. It was about a fifteen minute ride until they were in a neighbor hood with many lights.

Jake was still happily asleep in the back when they slowed down to drive past a row of particularly decorated houses.

Clarke pointed out her window at house decorated with all white lights.  “These are my favorite. Especially when they are covered in show and the white light shines through.  I think its one of the most beautiful things in the world. 

“I know Clarke. You tell me every year.” The next house was decorated with colored lights and blow of figures. “I like houses like these. They remind me of the joy and innocence of children at Christmas.”

“You are the only person I know who thinks about Christmas lights so deeply, Lex.”  Clarke muttered.

The girls drove around down for a little while longer admiring the decorations.  They had been out driving for about an hour when Lexa suggested the run through a drive-tru and get something to eat before heading home. Clarke gladly agreed as they really hadn’t eaten anything before they left. 

Clarke and Lexa were glad that Jake said asleep when the moved his car seat into their apartment.

“Thank you, for tonight Lexa. We both really needed that.” Clarke said giving her wife a soft kiss.

“Not a problem anything for the both of you my love.”  Lexa said pulling her wife in to a lovely hugging. 

They spent about an hour watching a Christmas movie while Jake slept, before they went to bed themselves.


	11. Secert Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I would like to apologize for the huge gap between updates that were intended to be daily. I got caught up in holiday prep then decided to wait so that I could update so that the last two would line up with christmas eve and christmas day. Sorry again.
> 
> Second, I had a request for a none-au one and this is what I came up with. I'm not very happy with it. 
> 
> Anyway. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Happy Holidays.

Lexa looked down at the small slip of paper with the odd markings on it in her hand. Clarke had told her it said Octavia’s name but Lexa was unsure.

“Can you explain this again?” Lexa asked Clarke, for the ninth time.

“It’s a Secret Santa. You pick a name and you have to get that person a gift but that person doesn’t know who gave them their gift until the party when you will tell Octavia that you had her name.” Clarke explained.

“I don’t understand. Why am I giving her a gift? What is a Santa? Why can’t I tell her?” Lexa frowned. She was trying to understand Skiakru traditions but was struggling to. She sighed and looked at Clarke who was laughing softly.

“It’s an old holiday tradition form old earth. We continued it on the Ark. Santa was a legend, a man who delivered gifts to children for Christmas, but in the spirit of giving any gift-giver was referred to as a figurative Santa. The general idea is that you give someone something nice, something you know they will enjoy without expecting anything in return.” Clarke said with a smile.

  
“It still seems odd.” Lexa mumbled but nodded and dropped it nonetheless.

Lexa spent the next few days preparing Octavia’s gift. She decided to gift the girl with a new sword, knowing that she not only would enjoy it and that it would be useful to her.

Clarke had told her that she couldn’t deliver it herself, or have one of her advisers deliver it because then she will know it was from her. She got Clarke to agree to place it in Octavia’s tent while the girl was out training a few days before the partly.

When the day of the party arrived Clarke explained Christmas to Lexa once again before dragging a confused Lexa to their little Christmas celebration.

Octavia was thrilled with her gift and thanked Lexa, even trying to hug the older brunette. The group spent the rest of the evening drinking the moonshine that Monty and Jasper provided. Raven tried to remember the words to some old earth Holiday songs. Lexa stood at the side and observed the behavior of the group.

By the end of the night Lexa was even more confused about the holiday traditions of the Skiakru. She tried to ask Clarke again but the drunken blonde only slurred something about love and peace.


	12. Dinner with Realatives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres another update, Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Happy Holidays!!

Lexa pulled up in front of her girlfriend’s childhood home and sighed. “I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be. She’ll love you.” Clarke smiled and leaned over to kiss her wife’s cheek softly. “Because I love you.”

Lexa sighed again. “I know. Its just I don’t usually get anywhere near this far into a relationship so its just so new.”

Clarke smiled and got out of the car with Lexa following not far behind her. Clarke intertwined her fingers with Lexa’s and squeezed her hand reassuringly. “It will be fine, Lex. Just relax.”

Clarke opened the door and stepped through the threshold into her childhood home. “Mom. We are here.”

Abby Griffin came speeding into the room and hugged her daughter. “I’m so glad you here. I’ve missed you so much. How was the drive?”

“Mom, mom. I’m fine the drive was good. I have some one I would like you to meet. Mom. This is my girlfriend, Lexa. Lexa, this is my mother.” Clarke said with smile.

“Its very nice to meet you, Mrs. Griffin.” Lexa said and offer her hand to Clarke’s mother.

Abby pulled Lexa into a tight hug. “Its nice to meet you to Lexa, and please call me Abby.”

Lexa smiled. “Okay Abby. You have a very nice home.”

Clarke and Abby both laughed. “Dinner is almost ready. Everyone else is in the dinning room. Head in and help yourself to something to drink.”

Clarke and Lexa walked into the dinning room and found all of Clarke’s closest family friends. Clarke didn’t have a lot of extended family, after the death of her father it was just her and her mother but every year Abby invited many Clarke’s friends until eventually it became a tradition for all of them.

“Clarke, It so good to see you.” A girl Lexa recognized as Clarke’s childhood friend Raven shouted as Clarke entered the room.

Lexa smiled and stood back as all of Clarke’s friends hugged her and asked her about how med school was going. Clarke introduced Lexa to the rest of her friends the all smiled and hugged her.

“Its nice to meet all of you. Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Bellamy its nice to see you all again.” Lexa said. Harper, Jasper, Monty, and Monty’s new boyfriend Miller all nodded and agreed.

Abby entered with dinner. “Foods ready lets eat.”

They spend the rest of the evening telling stories of Clarke’s childhood, much to Clarke’s embarrassment, and discussing their current lives. 

Clarke and Lexa settled into to Clarke’s childhood bedroom later that night. “I told you it would be bad.”

“It wasn’t. I was surprised. I’m glad we did this. You never told me you were planning to marry you primary school teacher.” Lexa teased and kissed her girlfriend lightly. “You really think they liked me?” 

“Of course Lexa! You literally only knew like half of them. And my mom loves you! Relax.” Clarke kissed Lexa again softly. “We should go to bed. My mom has plans for us early tomorrow morning.”

Lexa smiled as she climbed into Clarke’s childhood bed. She had been so worried about meeting Clarke’s mother but looking back at the night she realized that she had nothing to be worried about to begin with.


End file.
